Questions for the Cast: The Comeback
by RulerofFire
Summary: YES! The Questions of the Cast story is back! I update whenever I have the time. No Flames. Continuing the legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** IT'S BACK!! THE STORY THAT STARTED IT ALL IS BACK!! WOOHOOOOOOOO!! -spontaneously combusts-

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Invader Zim characters...WHY?!

* * *

Jack: Yes!! Opening day!! Questions for the Cast is officially back in business!! -crowd applauses- And with me in the studio today is...the cast of Invader Zim!!

Dib: Oh goodie. We get to do THIS again. I don't want to answer questions involving the size of my head again!!

Zim: THE ALMIGHTY ZIM SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!! ZIM SHOULD BE OUT MAKING SURE HIS RULE OVER THIS PATHETIC DIRTBALL OF A PLANET IS NOT BEING DISTURBED BY SOME LOWER LIFE FORM!!

Tak: I shouldn't even be here either. I have more important things that I could be doing right now-

Lenny: Like cleaning Planet Dirt?

Tak: ...No...shut up.

Jack: That's right people! Lenny's back!

Lenny: And this time in the begining of the fic! You let me join in like, the middle of the story last time.

Jack: Well, going through all the questions should be easier with you around...cause I'll put you in charge of reading the question!!

Lenny: What?! What are YOU going to do then?

Jack: Eh, I'll probably just watch as everybody answers questions that either embarass them or annoy the heck out of them...and that's mainly the questions involving the size of Dib's head.

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!

Jack: Tell that to everybody who'll be asking you that question.

Lenny: Okay, If you've stayed with the entire series of Questions for the Cast, you know that you just have to submit the questions that have been bugging you the most about the Invader Zim cast.

Jack: If your new to the series, all you have to do is submit the questions that have been bugging you the most about the Invader Zim cast. Simple as that.

Red: If this Questions for the Cast is anything like the first installment of the series, jellymaster is probably going to show up...

Purple: She was my insane fangirl. Why are you scared?

Red: SHE KEPT HITTING ME WITH A BASEBALL BAT!! A metal one at that...

Purple: Oh yeah...

Red: Uh, I think the Massive my need some-

Jack: Enough with the excuses!! You all are here to help clear up any questions the people might have...we're doing a good thing for the people.

Purple: Kidnapping us isn't very helpful...

Jack: I said the people, not you guys. Now, I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me when we have some questions.

Lenny: Yes, O great Ruler of Fire.

Jack: You got that right. So, send in those questions and let's get this fic started!!

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

THE LEGACY LIVES ON!!

This fic might put Spin the bottle of Doom behind a little, but I'll still update. When I'm out of questions for one, I'll move on to the other.

-**RulerofFire**


	2. Chapter 2

Lenny: Welcome everybody to the first real chapter of the new Questions for the Cast fic! I am not exactly the host but,-

Dib: Didn't Jack tell you to wake him up when we were about to start?

Lenny: ...Maybe. Look, we'll let him sleep for a question or two and then wake him up. I'll tell him he's impossible to wake up and he'll believe me.

Dib: Alright, but something tells me your still going to be in a world of hurt if he wakes up...

Lenny: That'll probably be from one of the questions. Anyway, let's finally start this fic!! -spins bottle and it lands on--

Red: Wrong story.

Lenny: Oh yeah, I knew that. First questions is from _**obeythedib:**_

_**Ello there Ruler O Fire, lets 'ave aye chat. And yes, the insane Dib fan is  
back with some cool things to say. So, how are yea' doin', Ima feelin' great.  
Now its time for my question, its for Dib of course!:**_

Would you go on a date with me, if I said I would help you stop Zim with my  
awesome Wolf Demon powers? (And yes, I do have Wolf Demon powers.) From Wolf,  
the insane Dib Fan. That ish part wolf demon!

Thanks! And best wishes on all of you stories! 3

Dib: Hmmm...this is tough. Would I go on a date with someone I don't even know to help stop Zim from expanding his dance planet further? Or let the people continue dancing under Zim's rule? I honestly don't know how to answer this...hey wait! Aren't you the crazy fangirl who I was forced to kiss in Spin the bottle of Doom?!

Lenny: So what if she is? Would you go on a date with her or not?

Dib: Ummm...well the people do seem happy gancing all the time...

Lenny: I'm gonna take that as a no. You do know she'll probably want revenge for not going out with her.

Dib: I'll take that risk.

Lenny: Your funeral. Next questions is from _**Black Omochao:**_

_**just wen you thougt I was gone...BLACK OMOCHAO IS BACK TO ANOY THE HECK OUT  
OF WITH MY RANDOM OMOCHAO QOTES AND MY POKEMON AND MY ARMY OF OMOCHAO...and my  
pet Dragon.**_

Jack: lets go burn things with my fire pokemon!.

Zim: how come in that episode wen Dib said "you wont get away with this" you  
said "thats vary nice of you"?.

Gir: heres some Tacos that taist like pigs!(gives Gir some pig Tacos).

Dib: YOURE HEAD IS NOT BIG!.

Red: why did those difective Sirs act like Gir?.

Purple: even thoy I dont realy like you or Red I think Red should get  
revenge(hits Purple with a metal bat).

Tak: hello Im Black Omochao press the A button to jump, press the B button to  
do a sumersalt.

Jack: -snoring-

Lenny: Heh, guess he'll be burning things later.

Zim: Uh, Zim doesn't know what your talking about...

Gir: PIGGY TACOS!! -bites down into the taco and it squeals-

Jack: -still fast asleep-

Dib: I thought that was gonna wake him up. He really is a deep sleeper.

Lenny: A bomb could blow up in this room right now and he still wouldn't wake up.

Dib: Wow. And THANK YOU!! Someone who thinks my head isn't big!!

Red: One person out of many. The SIR units that acted like Gir were all defected. Loose bolt maybe.

Purple: -gets hit with the metal bat- OWW!! What was that for?!

Red: All those times jellymaster hit me. Revenge hurts doesn't it?

Purple: Ugh...yeah it does.

Tak: What the hell??

Lenny: Haha!! That last one was funny! Anywho, next is _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant**_

_**Let's get this  
party started! (sorry, I just had some chocolate, I'm hyper)  
Zim: Whatever happened to the giant flesh-eating squid?  
GIR: Where did you get the turkey disguise you wore in "Backseat Drivers from  
Beyond the Stars"?  
Dib: Just to annoy you, why is your head so big?  
Jack: If this is anything like the last fic, then I think you're going to  
need this. -builds soundproof room-  
Keep up the good work.  
Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off.**_

Zim: The giant flesh-eating squid has been sent to the zoo that was recently built in Austrialia. Any tourist that get to close to the water will have a nice surprise waiting for them! -evil laugh-

Gir: -laughing alongside Zim- Hehehehehe!! The turkey BLEW UP!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! -starts laughing uncontrollably again-

Lenny: WHERE did you get the disguise? Not WHAT happened to it.

Gir: Hehehe, oh...FROM THE FOOD PLACE!! WOOHOO!!

Lenny: If Gir keeps screaming like that, Jack might actually wake up from his coma.

Dib: We were supposed to wake him up anyway. And WHY do I even bother answering this question?? Know what? FINE!! MY HEAD IS BIG!! THERE!! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY??

Lenny: People are still gonna ask you that questions y'know.

Dib: -deep sigh- Yes, I know.

Jack: -turns over on the couch he's laying on-

Lenny: Hey, that soundproof room could come in handy. How bout we all drag Jack into the soundproof room? That way, we wouldn't have to worry about him waking up.

Zim: You mean YOU wouldn't have to worry about him waking up. He's going to blame you. We'll be fine.

Lenny: Whatever. Let's just move him.

-Everyone grabs the couch and takes it into the soundproof room-

Dib: Are we locking the door?

Lenny: No, should be safe enough. Moving along, we have _**Zimmily:**_

_**Oh my gosh Jack is back!  
You rock.  
But no, no, no no NO way can you come behind on Spin the Bottle. Uh uh. :P**_

I-I have a question!  
FOR EVERYONE!  
What is the worst, most embarassing, deepest and scariest question anyone  
could ask you?

-Mwuahaha...-

Don't you love me? .

Peace out,  
Zimmily

Zim: NO QUESTION IS SCARY ENOUGH FOR ZIM!!

Dib: The age old question...Why is my head so big?

Red: Are you faking being tall? I HATE that question!!

Purple: The scariest questions I could be asked...What happened to all the snacks? Actually, that's what I would ask someone...oh well, same thing.

Tak: Do I want to marry Zim? That's the question that I hate out of all questions I've ever been asked.

Gaz: There are no more batteries.

Lenny: That's a comment.

Gaz: So?

Lenny: Uh, right. My question would be why aren't you a pyro?? Actually, that's the most annoying question that I always hear.

Dib: I have a bad feeling that these questions might be used against us in the near future.

Lenny: You and all these bad feelings today. Jeez, lighten up! And now up is _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1:**_

_**Oh now THIS, This just proves the glory, and genius of insane, pyro people.  
Anyway, on with the questions.**_

Dib- what would you do if you found out that the poop candy really wasn't  
candy? Hehehehe...

Gir- Did you just eat Mimi?

Gaz- I would rather be on your good side so here, hands her a new Bloaties  
Pizza Hog video game

Tallest Purple- Let's just say there was a crazy fangirl of yours and a  
friend in need of money that knew where you keep your underwear at, and takes  
deep breath let's just say 20 pairs of it went to the friend and eventually  
E-bay and the rest went to the crazy fangirl, breathes Now what would you  
think of that?

Tallest Red- Let's just say what I said to purple only with one of your  
fangirls, now what would you think of that?

Lenny- Do you look like Jack? Alot of your fangirls are really ichen to find  
out. points to a bunch of fangirls in a cage on a pickup truck Oh, and where  
do you want me to drop them off?

Dat's all for now. Weirdo signing off.

Dib: I think everyone knows that Poop candy isn't actually candy. It's sawdust. It makes me want to barf just thinking about it...

Lenny: Not in the studio!!

Gir: Hahahaha...WHAT?! MIMI!! -lunges at a wall and crashes into it-

Zim: Wow, that was WAY off Gir...

Gaz: I beat this game 3 times already. Give me something I don't have.

Purple: Wait, what?! Your friend stole my underwear and put it up on e-bay??

Red: I don't care if a crazy fangirl needs money, GIVE ME MY UNDERWEAR BACK!!

Lenny: Someone might've bought your underwear already. Sucks for you two. And no, I don't look like Jack. Examlpes include:

Hair- My hair is black and his is reddish brown.

Eyes- My eyes are blue and his eyes are brown.

Body- I have a real skinny body that looks like it has no mucsle whatsoever, and Jack has the athletic build. And since when have I had fangirls?

Red: I didn't even know that I had a fangirl.

Lenny: Weird. Anyway, next is _**star3catcher:**_

_**Yay! QFTC is back on! I love these! Now... FOR TORTURE!  
Tallest: AW! I missed you guys!-hugs them- Did you miss me? HUH?!  
Dib: I didn't miss you though. Why is your head big? It's HUGE!**_

Red: Uh, sure we missed you...

Purple: Who are you again? -gets jabbed in the stomach by Red- Uh, I mean, yeah, we missed you...ow...

Dib: ...I'm just going to try and ignore you and the question. You don't like me and I don't like you.

Lenny: She's right though. Your head is more than big, it is huge!

Dib: -sighs-

Lenny: Heh, anyway, next is _**Ankaara666:**_

_**Hi everybody!**_

Zim: Have you ever heard the song "Bodies by Drowning Pool? I's sure you  
would like it. Issa good song.

Dib: OMG your head is bigger than on TV. Pokes Dib's head You don't look  
like a "Dib to me. You look like more of a...SKANDAR!

Gir: canyou guess what's in mai JAR OF DIRT?! holds up jar with dirt in  
it

Well, that's it for now.  
OOHEEOOHAHAH TING-TANG WALLAWALLA BING BANG! Disappears in a puff of smoke

Zim: No, Zim, doesn't listen to a lot of music.

Dib: Gah! Don't poke my head!! And why does everyone want to change my name?? It's DIB!! Not Skandar.

Lenny: Maybe you should be a Carl...

Dib: What?! NO!!

Gir: Ummmmmm...PIGGIES!! -tackles Ankaara666 for the jar of dirt-

Lenny: Gir's being pretty violent today. We might need to put Gir in a specially designed room that's soundproof so we don't hear him scream and damage proof so that he can crash into the wall as many times as he wants and it won't break.

Zim: Good luck making it damage proof.

Lenny: Yeah, it sounds impossible now that I think about it...oh well. Next up is _**Steel Scale:**_

_**Zim: What did you turn Ontario into when you conquered this 'pathetic  
dirtball of a planet'? If you turned it into something that doesn't involve  
lots of sugar, and I mean LOTS of sugar, I will come over there and hit you in  
the mouth with...the metal twig of doom! pulls out a large metal bat with the  
words 'TWIG' on it**_

Tak: If you found a way to become instantly taller, would you A: Lord your  
height over the other Irkens? B: Try to become the Tallest? Or C: Become the  
Tallest and have Zim executed?

Red: Do you sometimes feel like you have to constantly take care of Purple,  
such as...stopping him from hurting himself and everybody around him everytime  
he goes near something big and dangerous?

LordofFire: Can I please follow up on my threat and hit Zim if he gets me  
mad?

Gaz: If the author doesn't let me hit Zim, can you hit him for me? And by the  
way, I made a society in a locker that worships you, just like in MIB 2.

Zim(AGAIN!): You do realize that while you were conquering Earth with the  
help of your fan girls, you destroyed the breeding facility for that army of  
were wolves I was making to...use as servants looks around suspiciously,  
right? It cost me a fortune to build that lab, now I have two reasons to hit  
you.

Dib: And no Dib, the were wolves I make aren't supernatural (The Swollen  
eyeball Organization's got nothing on me!), so don't try sneaking into my lab,  
or you'll end up like Zim. And by the way, YOU DO SO HAVE A BIG HEAD, DEAL  
WITH IT! laughs maniacally

Zim: Ontario? I believe that place is now a giant food court, so it's bound to have a lot of sugar in it.

Tak: My answer would probably be C.

Red: Purple is my younger brother. Of course it feels like I have to constantly take care of him..ESPECIALLY around something big and dangerous.

Purple: Oh come on! Your older by like, 10 seconds!!

Red: I'm still older!

Lenny: Jack would definitly let you follow up on your threat.

Gaz: I'll hit him anyway. And a society in a locker is just creepy.

Zim: Well, sorry! But you should have been breeding those werewolves on another planet instead of the one I was conquering!!

Dib: I'M TRYING TO DEAL WITH IT!! YOU PEOPLE ARE NOT MAKING IT EASY FOR ME!!

Lenny: And that's what makes it fun. And next is _**MyWhiteLady:**_

_**WHOO! YOU'RE BACK! .D.**_

Zim - In 'Battle of the Planets', you had this neat invisible helmet thingie.  
But why use an invisible helmet when you can see through the helmet in the  
first place?

Jack - will this whole Zim cast series be going on for long? It better. 8D

Red... or purple... either one actually - Would you rather have stayed in the  
Truth or Dare fic? Or do you like this fic better?

Tak - How many people are on your kill list? Just curious. .D.

Zim: That's just our technology. Irkens don't use helmets like you humans do. Ours don't weigh us down.

Lenny: Jack had better make it last as long as the first one.

Red: This fic is better than the truth or dare fic because Jack won't yell at us for not doing dares.

Purple: I only liked other people doing truths or dares. I didn't like it when it was me.

Tak: I don't even know anymore. I might have to start a new kill list.

Lenny: Anyone on the kill list before can now rest easy. Last but not least is _**PivotDJ:**_

_**O.O YAY ITS COMIN BACK ITS COMIN BACK! -DANCES-  
Time for some stupid stuff.**_

Dibby.mc Dibbertin: Are you gay? and Why is your head so big?

Gaz:...Um Heres a new video game. -gives you a Vampire Piggy Hunter 4-

Lenny: Your're gonna need this if Jack gets ahold of some sugar -gives you  
Halo 3 Armor fully charged to 4x oversheild-

Jack: Im gonna give a spoon full of sugar to you.

Dib: What the heck did you do to my name?! And no I'm not gay! Plus I'm ignoring the comment about my head. I'm not answering that questions ANYMORE!!

Gaz: Hmm, I haven't played this game before. Thanks.

Lenny: Thanks for the armor, but as long as jack stays asleep in the soundproof room, we should be fine. And no more sugar for him for awhile!!

Jack: No sugar for who for awhie? -walking out of the soundproof room and rubbing his eyes-

Lenny: You of course.

Jack: No, keep the sugar coming!! So, are we starting now?

Dib: Not exactly...

Lenny: We tried to wake you up but,-

Jack: I wasn't in a soundproof room when I fell asleep! YOU put me in there! Wait...the chapter's over?!

Zim: Yes, and thank goodness.

Jack: Heh, well Lenny, your lucky you got to do a whole chapter by yourself. But next chapter, YOUR going to be in the soundproof room the entire chapter!!

Lenny: WHAT??Why??

Jack: For trying to take over my story!! Now everybody, **I** will see you next time. G'night!!

Lenny: Aww man...


	3. Chapter 3

Jack: Wow, seems like forever since I've last updated.

Dib: Seriously, what took so long?

Jack: Ummm...I think I was just being lazy.

Zim: Figures. Is Lenny in the soundproof room?

Jack: Yep. After that stunt he pulled last chapter, he's not gonna be leaving that room anytime this entire chapter.

Dib: I tried to tell him he needed to wake you but-

Jack: Sucking up to me isn't going to get you out of answering questions.

Dib: -sighs- Oh well, I tried.

Jack: Speaking of questions, we're gonna start of with questions from _**star3catcher:**_

_**Hi Jack! Nice to see you're awake now!.  
Jack: Are you enough of a pyromaniac to actually jump into a chamber of fire  
where you could be burned to death?  
Tallest: -glares at Purple- Looks like you need a reminder...-pulls out  
chainsaw- Can you say, "TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE?!" -laughs like a maniac- TORN  
LIMBS OR BLOODY PULP!? YAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Tak: You're awesome.  
Now if you excuse me, my Kill the Tallest chainsaw needs gas, BUT I'LL BE  
BACK! I'LL BE BACK!**_

Jack: Yes. Yes I am. I would gladly jump into a chamber of Fire despite the fact that it'll probably kill me.

Purple: AAAHHHHHHH!! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?? -runs away from star3catcher screaming-

Red: I'm glad jellymaster doesn't hate me THAT much...

Tak: I know i'm awesome. It just comes naturally to me.

Jack: I'm sure Purple doesn't want you back though. The next questions come from _**A Spontaneous Person:**_

_**Hello there! I am A Spontaneous Person! Here are my questions/actions!**_

Tak: I want you to find out how many tomatoes can fit in Zim's mouth. I  
expect many will fit, since he has a big mouth.  
Dib: You know what? I'm gonna be nice to you, because I have a big head,  
too. So here's a smaller version of the Hubble Space Telescope. :D  
Red: I don't see anything wrong with you right now, but I'm keeping my eyes  
on you.  
Gaz: I challenge you to a Vampire Piggy Hunter Tournament! But I expect to be  
beaten. Badly.

Before I go to play Gaz, let me say one thing: BYE! :D

Tak: That sounds like fun. Where did you put that bag of tomatos you bought the other day for no reason at all?

Jack: Apparently, there was reason behind the tomatos. I just didn't know it at the time. The tomatos are in the fridge.

Zim: Wait, WHAT?? HOW MANY TOMATOS ARE YOU GONNA STICK IN ZIM'S MOUTH??

Tak: I don't know, but we're about to find out. -shoves a tomato in his mouth-

Jack: Keep on stuffing them in until he chokes.

Zim: MPH?! -WHAT?!-

Dib: Thanks for the model of the Hubble Space Telescope. And for admitting that you have a big head too. It makes me feel better about the size of my head.

Red: Uh, thanks...I think.

Gaz: I accept your challenge. Your going down. -goes over to play VPH with A Spontaneous Person-

Jack: Bye!

Zim: -starts making weird choking noises-

Tak: Well, I have concluded that Zim's mouth can hold 7 tomatos and 2 cherry tomatos before he starts chocking.

Jack: Cool. Now how's he gonna get them out?

Tak: I'm sure he'll think of something.

Zim: -arms start flailing and his face starts turning different colors-

Gir: Masters dancing!! YAY!! -goes over and gives Zim a hug...more like a squeeze-

Zim: -all of the tomatos fly out of his mouth like projectiles-

Jack: EVERYONE, DUCK AND COVER!!

-Everyone tries to avoid the flying tomatos by hiding behins tables and chairs-

5 minutes later

-The room is covered in tomato splatter-

Gir: Hehehehe, master EXPLODED!!

Dib: Is it safe to come out?

Jack: The tomatos stopped hitting the furniture so yeah, I thinks it's safe now.

-Everyone comes out of they're hiding places-

Zim: -cough- I...don't want...ANYTHING ELSE...put in my mouth...for the rest of this chapter...-cough-

Jack: Fine by me. Those tomatos sounded like they could bruise pretty bad if they hit bare skin.

Dib: Of course Lenny's sake from all this chaos while in the soundproof room.

Red: I think putting him in there was a reward.

Jack: There's no food, and no source of entertainment anywhere in that room. He's probably bored out of his mind.

Dib: He's still safer than us...

Jack: Moving on to the next questions that belong to _**piloneo:**_

_**Nuh! I love the Lenny! -grabs and hugs-**_

Yeah...

Skandar: Why is your...FOOT so big? -shifty eyes-

Jack: Could you explain the creepy-ness o the bottle in Spin the Bottle of  
Doom? I mean, how it landed on more that one person at a time?

Lenny: How old are you? And if you're not pryo, do you think you might be  
cyro? Or hydro, even?

Jack: Oh, I HAVE to tell Lenny he's got a fan!! -unlocks and opens soundproof room-

Lenny: -staring at the ceiling-

Jack: Are you alive?

Lenny: Uh-huh. What's up?

Jack: Well, you have a fan. piloneo wants to know how old you are and wonders that if your not a pyro, are you a cyro or hydro.

Lenny: I'm 16 and I might be a hydro. I love water, whether it's swimming in it or drinking it, I love water.

Jack: Yep. You taught yourself how to swim.

Lenny: That might also be why you hate me in the way Fire hates water.

Jack: That might be. Anyway, I have a show to get back to. See ya.

Lenny: Whatever. Hey did you know that the ceiling has more than 5000 little dots on it?

Jack:...You must REALLY be bored.

Lenny: No kidding.

Jack: I'll leave you to your counting then. -closes soundproof room- Okay, I'm back. What did I miss?

Zim: We're trying to figure out who Skandar is. The Almighty Zim doesn't remember him at all.

Jack: Uh, I didn't know there was a Skandar. As for the bottle, I think it's possessed. It'll land on someone, and then it will move to someone else all by itself. It's weird and kinda creepy.

Dib: I tried examining the bottle for paranormal activity but came up with nothing. According to my scanners, it's just an empty water bottle.

Jack: But hey, it works for the story so I'm fine with it. Moving on, it's _**obeythedib:**_

_**heck yeah, it is gonna be your funeral Dib if you don't say yes to this one.  
My question for you again, would you go on a date with me if I formed a huge  
resistance against the Irken empire, and let you lead it with me? With the  
help of my wolf demon powers? I call it S.O.E, Saviors Of Existance. (yes I  
was that person you were forced to kiss. I can't believe you gave me a tight  
hug while you kissed me though.) Say yes... my sweet...  
From Wolf,the insane Dib Fan. That ish part wolf demon! 3**_

thanks for allowing my question to be answered Ruler O Fire! Hope this one  
comes next! Best wishes. 3

Dib: Ummm...Can you give me til next chapter to think about it? I'm not comfortable with this whole situation...and I didn't hug you when I kissed you!! Your exagerrating that part!!

Jack: I'm glad this is all your problem. I don't want to deal with crazy fans who want to date me every chapter. Anywho, next up is _**PivotDJ:**_

_**Dib:... -shoves a potato up your nose- I dont know.**_

Zim: Im going to call you Shorty. -snickers-... um Did you survive the flush  
in Nanozim?

Everyone: Anyone up for a game of Halo? Im a Captain on it.

Jack: Um Did you get sprayed with water?

Um i cant think anymore... it hurts my brain. -pulls out GameShark and  
teleports to God-knows-where

Dib: AAHHHHGH!! -potato gets shoved up his nose- WHA WATH DAT FO?? --WHAT WAS THAT FOR??--

Jack: Please don't shoot it out as a projectile.

Zim: The Almighty Zim is still here isn't he? Obviously I survived.

Jack: I'm sure Gaz would love to play you in Halo, but right now she's in a VPH tournament with someone. And I don't remember getting sprayed with water...weird. Next up is _**Ankaara666:**_

_**I'm back. Yes. And I hope I don't make as many typos as before. Well, here  
goes nothing:  
Everybody(except the Tallests): How do you all not tip over? Your heads are  
quite as big as your bodies, perhaps even larger(no offense). Especially so  
for Dib. Oh, by the way... hits Dib in the head with a ham**_

The Tallests: What's it like to rule an empire? Is it fun?

Well, that's it for now. Bye!

Dib: MY HEAD IN'T BID!! An wha wath da del wid da am? --MY HEAD ISN'T BIG!! And what was the deal with the ham?--

Jack: Stop talking Dib. No one can understand you. Everyone's just lucky I'm putting subtitles. And I don't think I have a big head.

Zim: The Almighty Zim says that a big head means your smart...except for Dib. His head is just big cause it is.

Dib: -sighs-

Red: Ruling an empire is pretty cool. You can have whatever you want, everybody listens to you no matter how ridiculous the request, and we get to blow up anybody that tries to get in our way! Too bad Purple is still running away from star3catcher. I think he would have something to say about how fun it is to rule the empire.

Jack: As much as I'd like to continue and finish the rest of the questions, I have to get to a Fireworks store and stock up for tomorrow. Hehe, tomorrow, the whole EARTH shall shake!! HAHAHAHA!! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYBODY!!

Red: I don't know what's scarier; Jack when he's sugarhigh, or when he gets to blow stuff up.

Tak: Imagine both of those combined.

Zim: That would be the end of the Dance planet Zim worked so hard to build!!

Dib: Dosn't anyon car dat I av a bodado up my nose?! --Doesn't anyone care that I have a potato up my nose?!--

Jack: I'll finish the rest of the questions as soon as I blow up my neighborhood!! Have a great 4th of July!!


	4. Chapter 4

Lenny: I'M FREE!!

Jack: For now. You try to take over my story again, I'll make sure you never leave that soundproof room.

Lenny: I won't!! I promise!!

Jack: Good. Now, starting us out with questions today is-

Dib: WAIT!! I WAN DIS BODADO OW OF MY NOSE!! --WAIT!! I WANT THIS POTATO OUT OF MY NOSE!!--

Jack: You didn't take that thing out yet?

Lenny: What happened to you?!

Jack: It's a long story, I'll tell you what happened later. Well, I'm not gonna pull that thing out for you. Just keep it there until someone's kind enough to pull it our for you.

Dib: -sighs-

Zim: The Dib-human looks better like that anyway. It decreases the size of his giant head.

Lenny: Yeah, but it increases the size of his nose. Now he's got a big nose instead of head!

Jack: That's great. Now, starting us out with questions today is _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**Zim: Speaking of the flesh-eating demon squid, between it and the  
brain-sucking mutant in "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars", which hurt  
more?  
Dib: What's more annoying, the fans saying you have a big head, or  
Serentochan calling you Eric all the time?  
Either Tallest: Who would win if the Massive and the Death Star from 'Star  
Wars' got in a giant spaceship fight?  
Gaz: Who annoys you the most in this fic? And the reviewers don't count!  
Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off.**_

Zim: The brain sucking mutant by a longshot. Ugh, just thinking about it makes my brain hurt...

Dib: I dunno. Prolly, evryon sayin I av a big hed. --I don't know. Probably everyone saying I have a big head.--

Red: Pfffft...are you kidding?? The Massive would kill this 'Death Star' in an instant!!

Purple: -Back from running away from star3catcher- Yeah, cause we got big lasers and, other stuff...

Gaz: -back from her gaming tournament- Dib. He whines a lot.

Dib: I do nod!! --I do not!!--

Jack: You annoy us all with you whining.

Lenny: Your almost as bad as I am...wait...

Jack: Heh, right. Moving on, we have _**Dangevelslittleweirdo1:**_

_**Lenny: You now have fangirls because I say so!  
Jack: aren't burning marshmallows and throwing them at people fun?  
accidentally throws burning marshmallows at the tallests ops. whistles  
while walking away  
Both Tallests: ... Look a monkey. points at monkey with burning  
marshmallows  
Gaz- Oh picky picky, here then. gives her Vampire Piggies #5  
Gir- Hey were's Mimi?  
Dib- Did you eat a watermelon whole?  
Zim- Look a bee!!  
Tak- were's Mimi?**_

Lenny: Cool! I have fangirls!!

Jack: I don't even know if I have fangirls. -sighs- Oh well. Yeah, throwing Flaming marshmellows at people is fun. -Throws a Flaming marshmellow out the window and watches as it hits a random person walking by-

Random person: AAAAAHHHHHHH!! HELP!! MY HEADS ON FIRE!! HELP!! -runs in circles screaming before jumping into a nearby lake-

Jack: Well, that was entertaining.

Purple: -looks around- Where's the monkey?

Red: -sighs- There is no-

Jack: Monkey!! And it's holding Flaming marshmellows!!

Monkey: Oh oh AH AH AH!! -Jumps out the window and climbs a tree...which eventually catches on Fire and causes the city to panic.-

Lenny: Um, I didn't see anything. Anyone else?

Everyone: Nope.

Jack: The police got nothing on us.

Gaz: Thanks for the game. -Starts playing new video game-

Dib: Wat ar you takin abou? --What are you talking about?--

Zim: HA!! Bee's no longer phase the Almighty Zim!! -shifty eyes-

Gir: Hehehehe, I DON'T KNOW!! -giggles-

Tak: Mimi is getting MAJOR repairs at an Irken repair shop. -glares at Zim-

Zim: ...What?

Jack: Heh, anyway, next up is _**Khepri.Morning:**_

_**Cool, this is the first time asking a question here! So let me get right to  
asking:  
Dib: Ever noticed how similar we are? I mean we look like we could be twins  
(but I'm a lot taller than you), we both like the paranormal, so let me ask  
this, How the hex did you get that gigantic head?! It's like a landmark! xD  
Don't you just love your apparently long-lost twin now?  
Zim: Has anyone ever called you or mistakened you for a ladybug? You'd make  
an adorable ladybug.  
Gir: -plays macarena music- Here's the most fitting music for you's!  
Tallests: Are you trendsetters? Because all the irkens in the shows from what  
I've seen are either red or purple dressed. And why is there mostly red? Don't  
get me wrong, red is an awesome color, but what about Purple?  
Tak: If you had to go be forced to go through prom night, and having a date  
is mandatory, and the only guys are Dib, Gir, and Zim, who'd you pick? And you  
have the coolest accent!  
Gaz: How many games do you have?  
Jack: Woot! A hyper-when-given-sugar pyro! You're just my type of friend!  
Lenny: I like your name. Lenny Lenny Lenny...**_

Dib: No. I dun't ike you. --No. I don't like you.--

Jack: Hey, your head does look like a landmark...if you squint a lot at least.

Zim: What is this 'lady-bug' of which you speak?? I don't look like any female bug!!

Gir: YAY!! -starts doing the Macarena-

Lenny: We'll probably see this on Youtube soon.

Red: The uniforms go by what colors the Tallests' eyes are.

Purple: And since our eyes are red and purple, that's what the uniforms are colored.

Red: Red is just the most common eye color. Purple, being rarer, is not a common uniform color.

Purple: And even though there are Irkens with green eyes, our eyes aren't green. That's why there are also no green uniforms.

Jack: That was very detailed.

Red: Why thank you.

Purple: See? We're not completely stupid...hold on, let me rephrase that...

Tak: I don't even know what this 'prom' is. Why would I go if I don't know what it is? And thanks for the comment for my accent.

Gaz: A lot.

Jack: I have a lot too.

Gaz: I have more.

Jack: Ummm, okay. Yay!! New friend!!

Lenny: Is my name that much fun to say?

Jack: For your fans it is. Next up, we have _**Steel Scale **_

_**Zim: If I tried to breed them on anther planet, that would involve going  
through the toll booth of doom, and that just wouldn't fly. Now  
anyways...(hits zim with the giant metal twig of doom and runs away)  
Tak: Seeing as your one of the only smart people here, I won't torture you,  
but Zim and Dib (grins evilly) oh they'll be in for the worst time of their  
lives. (laughs maniacally). Anyways, if you were in a situation where you have  
three weapons you can choose, and each one aloud to do one thing to save  
yourself, would you choose Weapon A and run away; B and defend yourself and  
win a million chocolate bars and become tallest; or C and kill Zim and Dib?  
Dib: Can I help it if I love to make people suffer? You specifically. And by  
the way (leans in and whispers)you'd be considered lucky by the other people  
I've maimed and tortured. You can hear their screams still ringing in my ears.  
(aims ear at Dib, and a really loud scream comes out)  
Gaz: So your saying a society of slaves bent on creating Game slaves for  
only you is creepy? How about I pack up my locker and leave with them and the  
new game slave they worked so hard to make for you? (holds new game slave  
infront of Gaz's face)  
Now if you'll excuse me, I need to visit that food court in Ontario. DISSAPPEARING  
TRICK NUMBER 7! (vanishes in a puff of smoke)**_

Lenny: Wow, this is long.

Zim: -gets hit with giant metal twig- OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??

Tak: Hmm, probably C. I'd rather kill both of them than become Tallest.

Jack: So that's saying something!!

Dib: Ummm...danks...I dink...--Ummm...thanks...I think--

Gaz: Fine. It's not creepy. Can I have the Gameslave now?

Jack: Your gonna take the Gameslave from her anyway, why are you asking?

Gaz: Might as well, since I won't hear from Steel Scale until next chapter.

Jack: Makes sense. Next up is _**Zimmily:**_

_**HEY! I'm like, not able to log onto fanfiction, but I can still rain\reign doom upon you all. winks Okay, first, Jack. What do you mean you don't have and\or want crazy fans who want to date you in every chapter? Geez, don't I count?! Lolz. I'm just messin' with you. But seriously...what would you do if July 4th was cancelled forever and all the exploding and\or burning materials of the world were gone? Forbidden? And INEXCESSIBLE? Emphasis on FOREVER? (Oh, and here's a bag of fun dip to make up for the pain this will paint in your eyes. ) Next...Zim. -heh- You know, I really like you. So I'll spare you ... Hah. Yeah right. The ZIMMILY has learned much from ZIM...(enoguh to emphasize my name and speak in third person! ) and most importantly is obey the Tallest no matter HOW stupid they are and annoy the Dib-worm as much as possible. Well...what would you do if you were reprogrammed to obey everything Dib said and annoy your Tallest instead? Your normal (if you can call you normall...) self can see you doing this and writhe in the agony, but you can't stop your body? What would you do? I love this story...that's all I got for now, actually. In my 4 hours of driving tommorrow, I'll make sure to think of something awful for all of you...-death glares- -smiles brightly- Love you! Bye! -disappears in a a puff of fire- (That doesn't get you guys out of answering though! I'm still watching with my half-vampiric abilitiess...-hiss-)**_

Jack: Okay, maybe I do have a few fans that I'm very grateful for.

Lenny: I have more.

Jack: Shut up. And the cancellation of the 4th of July would result in an atomic bomb big enough to blow up the world. I would NEVER allow ANYONE to cancel the 4th of July!! That's like, taking matches away from a pyro...and let me tell you, that's pretty dramatic. And I would find someway to make Fire...like, using glasses or a magnifying glass and creating Fire from those. Oh! Fun dip!!

Zim: And here I thought you would flip out at that question. Yes, the Almighty Zim teaches many helpful things! But do not speak ill of the Tallest!! You can for the Dib-stink, but not the Almighty Tallest!! And if Dib-monkey ever did control Zim's mind, Zim would...do, something...

Jack: You sound very confident.

Zim:...Shut up!!

Jack: You'll never shut me up!! Anyway, next up is _**Serentochan:**_

_**Hey! I likes how you got he fic back! CONTINUE THE LEGACY!  
So, this is a question for all of the IZ cast: What do you miss about working  
with me?  
Jack: Read "And Then Dib Blew Up" by Mrs. Terwilliger. It kind of reflects  
your style of short, sweet and rockingly funny.  
Lenny: Do you like Jhonny The Homicidal Maniac? It could give you a totally  
new perspective on life. I would like to see Lenny The Homicidal Maniac or  
something simaler for a chapter.**_

Dib: I DUN'T miss you callin me Eric!! --I DON'T miss you calling me Eric!!--

Zim: Zim misses your supercomputer HERMAN. It was so much more efficient than Zim's computer at the base.

Tak: I don't miss a thing.

Red: Ummm...I don't remember. If you fed us, then I miss you for that.

Purple: Yeah, same here.

Gaz: You all left me alone more. I HAVE to talk at least once in these chapters.

Jack: I did read that fanfic. I was laughing during Roboparents fanfic and Mimi's gangster fanfic.

Lenny: I have a couple of the books. It hasn't changed my perspective on life, but it's entertaining. Morbidly entertaining.

Jack: That's one of the cooler things about you. You have a wicked view on life. Anywho, next up is _**Empress of Spiffyness:**_

_**YES!! The best fanfic on this whole site is BACK!! Now, for the questions  
(and a comment or two).  
Zim: What is your vocal range? Dib: What would you say YOUR vocal range is? Also, I just want to tell you that you have one fangirl who loves you body, mind, and soul. -kisses Dib passionately- It's okay! I'm only thirteen!  
Tak: Same question as Zim and Dib. Lurv y'all!  
-Spiffy**_

Jack: Thanks for the comment about this story being the greatest!!

Zim: Vocal range?? The Almighty Zim does not have a vocal range!!

Dib: I can't sig fo my lif. AN WAT IS WIF EVRYON SAYIN DAT DEY LUV ME?? IT'S STATIN TO CEEP ME OT!! --I can't sing for my life. AND WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE SAYING THAT THEY LOVE ME?? IT'S STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT!!--

Tak: I don't need a vocal range. People love my accent.

Jack: I can't sing either.

Lenny: You can, just badly.

Jack:...Right. And next up is _**AnUnknownPerson:**_

_**Dib - Whom do you like better, Empress of Spiffyness who randomly forces you  
to kiss her or Grogie13 who only gives minor hints she likes you and defends  
the fact that your head is normal sized? Grogie, sorry, I said it, but it's  
necessary, and I think my work here is done. BYEAS!**_

Dib: I dun't ike eder of dem!! Dey foce me to kiss dem and- --I don't like either of them!! They force me to kiss them and- --

Jack: But Grogie says your head isn't big! You got to like Grogie for that.

Dib: Gogie thows mashmellows at me. But, I guess I ike heing dat my head in't big. --Grogie throws marshmellows at me. But, I guess I like hearing that my head isn't big.--

Jack: Those marshmellows are good!! Okay, next up is _**JoeMerl:**_

_**Hello! Thanks to Jack and Lenny for this and StBoD, I really enjoy them-as  
does my ten-year-old brother, who I read them too. Since he is too young to  
have his own account, though (what with all the "M-rated" romances out there),  
so I'm submitting these questions for him. His name is Anthony, but he's  
invented the name "KingofElementalWater" for this purpose, so...whatever.  
Jack - Why are you so obsessed with fire? Water is so much cooler! Water OWNS  
fire! (Shoots water at Jack.)  
Dib - Why is your head so big?  
Zim - How do Irkens reproduce? They're supposed to be grown in tubes, how  
does that whole thing work?  
Lenny - What's your favorite type of pie?  
Jack (again) - What's your favorite type of pie?  
This is KingofElementalWater signing off. Fear my raccoon-weasels! Bye!  
I merely ask that Zim remembers my brother is ten before answering his  
question. 8-/**_

Jack: FIRE RULES OVER ALL ELEMENTS!! -side steps the water- Fire can keep going on water...if, y'know, oil is spilled on the water.

Dib: My head in's big anymo. My bodado filled nose is dough. --My head isn't big anmore. My potato filled nose is though.--

Zim: Ummm, you shouldn't be asking Zim this question. Ask the Almighty Tallest...or Tak.

Tak: Why should I know?!

Zim: Ummm, ahem, nevermind.

Jack: Oooh, I know what you were going to say!!

Zim: Be quiet!!

Lenny: My favorite pie? Ummm, probably pumpkin pie.

Jack: Any pie that has chocolate on it. Most preferably chocolate cream pie.-starts drooling- Uh, next is _**The exploding Sheep:**_

_**Hi! Great job with the fic!  
Zim: what happend to Canada when you took over earth? Because if all of it is  
a food court... -Pulls out Bazooka that fires flaming cheese balls-  
Dib: WHY IS YOU HEAD SO BIG!? -Fire flaming chesse at Dib-  
Gir: YAY! You rock! Do you like Gaz?  
Gaz: You and Gir are my favorite character! How does it fell to be the only  
main girl character on the show (During the time it aired)  
Tak: Has it been seventy IRK years yet?  
Red and Purple: I like Purple better!  
Dib: WHAT'S WITH YOU HEAD!? And you look like more like a Gorge than a Dib...**_

Zim: Canada is a gigantic food court. AAAAAHHHHH!! -dodges Flaming cheese- WHAT'S THE FLAMING CHEESE FOR??

Dib: I can't hep if my head is big!! --I can't help if my head is big!!- -dodges Flaming cheese-

Gir: Gazzy danced with me!! YAAAAAAY!!

Gaz: Being the only girl at the time was okay. I put all the boys in their place.

Zim: And she still does.

Tak: No, not yet. It's only been 63 Irk years here on Earth.

Red: Why do you like him better?

Purple: Yay!! I'm liked more than you!!

Dib: I DO NOT ook ike a Goge!! --I DO NOT look like a Gorge!!--

Jack: Someone had better take that potato out soon. These subtitles are annoying to write. Moving on, we have _**Grogie13:**_

_**YAAYY!! IIT'SS BAACK! It's back it's back it's back! w00t!  
Dib - I don't care what other people say, YOUR HEAD IS NOT BIG! All cartoons  
have their head larger than what the body normally withstands, therefore  
you're head is normal! WHY DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND THAT?! Oh, and... here  
-hands him his trench coat- I still had it from the Spin the Bottle fic.  
Zim - BEHOLD THE TWINKIEZ! -throws one hard at his head-  
Jack - I don't even give a damn anymore. FEAST YOURSELF UNTIL YOUR LUNGULAR  
UNITS ASPLODE! -begins to fill the studio with endless Twinkies and  
marshmellows- Um... I didn't do it.  
Dib, Red, and Purple - I LOVE YOU THREE! -bear hugs them-  
MY BUSINESS... IS DONE!**_

Dib: DANK YOU!! An danks fo my tench cot back. --THANK YOU!! And thanks for my trench coat back.--

Zim: -gets hit with twinkie so hard that he passes out.-

Jack: Why does someone pass out in every story?

Lenny: The fans are crazy, that's why.

Jack: Yeah, but look at all the sugar they give me! Especially the twinkies from Grogie!! Keep em' coming!! -starts eating the never ending twinkies-

Red: AGAIN?? Why does Grogie keep giving him sugar??

Purple: We'll just hide in the soundproof room again.

Lenny: NOOOO!! I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THERE!! IT'S...IT'S..._BORING_ IN THERE!!

Zim: It's either stay out here and risk getting killed, or go in the room and be bored.

Lenny: Ummm...

Tak: I'm not waiting for an answer. -goes into the soundproof room-

Everyone: -follows Tak into the soundproof room-

Lenny: Oh come on!! Wait up!! -reluctantly goes back into the soundproof room-

Jack: SUGAR!! KEEP THE SUGAR COMING!! HEY!! SOMEONE BRING ME FLAMING SUGAR NEXT CHAPTER!! HEHEHEHEHE, sugar on Fire!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

**Author's notes**-For some reason, not all the questions turned out bold, which made that chapter kind of confusing. This chapter should be fixed of that problem. Sorry for the strange inconvienience.

-**RulerofFire**


	5. Chapter 5

Lenny: -sighs- Why does it always seem to come to this?

Zim: It was the only thing to do if we were to get out of the room alive.

Lenny: Yeah I know. But must we always resort to duct tape? I mean, this is now the second story in which Jack is tied down by duct tape.

Red: As long as it stops him from bouncing off the walls when he eats sugar, I'm fine with it.

-Jack is once again, tied down by a mass amount of duct tape...and passed out-

Tak: At least I didn't need to hit him with a chair this time. He passed out by himself.

Lenny: Yeah, the end of the sugar rush. I guess I'm going to have to take over the story again.

Purple: You'll have some explaining to do if he wakes up and the chapters over.

Lenny: No, cause it's his fault this time. Not mine for not waking him up.

Dib: He gonna bame you anyway. --He's gonna blame you anyway.--

Lenny: I know. But hey, I feel less guilty now. First up is _**Black Omochao:**_

_**Im back!.  
Dib: I still think youre head is the same size as evryone elses...but what do  
I know Im probly a loony for all I know.  
Gir:...PIGYS!.  
Zim: I like the zoo thank you for making a zoo.**_

Dib: Dank you. My head IS nomal!! --Thank you. My head IS normal!!--

Lenny: Yeah sure. Your nose is big though.

Dib: WOD SOMEON PEASE GET DIS BODADO OUT MY NOSE?? --WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE GET THE POTATO OUT MY NOSE??--

Gir: PIGGIES!! -starts running around in circles screaming 'piggies'-

Zim: You are very welcome. Now don't ask the Almighty Zim for any more favors!!

Lenny: Okay, moving on. Next we have _**obeythedib:**_

_**Unfortunatly, after an RP with Star3catcher, I lost my Wolf Demon powers. Now  
I have Supa powers, Mr. Torchy now has the ability to burn AND freeze, and I  
now have my own dog robot Moon. Now onto the questions.  
Gonna be dead soon Dib: -Takes out a frying pan.- YOU ARE GONNA DIE UNLESS  
YOU SAY YES! But for the good of the readers... -Knocks him out for now.-  
Red: I hate you. -Taes out Mr. Torchy.- YOU WANNA BE FREEZED, OR BURNED?  
Purple: Same thing as red.  
GIR: GIR! My main man! Have this! -Hands him a truck load of pigs.-  
Zim: Dib doesn't have the big head... YOU have the big head here. And you're  
shorter than Skooge! And he's short AND ugly! That makes you twice as ugly and  
short.  
Jack: I'm gonna do something that I would never really do. -Hands him Mr.  
Torchy.- NOW GO BURN AND FREEZE STUFF! But make sure you give it back!  
Lenny: I feel sorry for you. -Hands him a Nintendo DS with tons of fun  
games.- Only you can play it, NO ONE ELSE CAN!  
Gaz: I like you. Cause I LOVE video games. Here. -Hands her a truck load full  
of Bloatys pizza, and another truck load full of brand new video games.-  
Thanks for allowing me to do another question! Remeber to give Mr. Torchy  
back! Hopes you show these AMAZING questions next! Best wonderful wishes!  
Wolf 3**_

Dib: AAAAHHHH!! WAT, WAT- --AAAAHHHH!! WAIT, WAIT- -- -gets knocked out cold-

Lenny: You do realize he can't say yes now, right? You'll have to wait til next chapter for his answer.

Red and Purple: Why do you hate us?? -braces for the upcoming pain-

Gir: YAY!! MORE PIGGIES!! -happily rolls around on the floor with the pigs-

Zim: INSOLENCE!! ZIM IS 4 TIMES BETTER THAN THAT USELESS INVADER!! And Zim may not be much taller, but Zim KNOWS he is not as ugly as Skoodge!!

Lenny: How do you know?

Zim: ...Zim just knows!!

Lenny: Right. Oh, and you can keep Mr. Torchy. Jack is pretty secure and probably won't wake up anyway. Thanks for the DS though!! This'll definitly come in handy if I'm ever trapped in the soundproof room again.

Gaz: Thanks for the new games. -Immedietly starts playing new video games-

Red: -slowly opens eyes- Wait, they didn't torch us?

Purple: -opens eyes as well- Or freeze us?

Lenny: I think obeythedib was counting on Jack to do that. Oh well, moving on, we have _**piloneo:**_

_**Whoot! I like water...and I'm 16. o.0 weird...  
Anyways!  
Zim: ...I can't think of anything right now...hrmm...WAIT! Take a paintball  
gun and shoot everybody in the room! ...except Jack and Lenny...and Gaz. Gaz  
scares me.  
Dib: Lock yourself in the soundproof room after Zim is done pelting you with  
paint-pellits of DOOM!  
Lenny: I must continue to question you because our like-ness is ceepy. At  
what age did you start swimming? And do you like the outdoors? And...here.  
throws a fish plushie at him**_

Zim: As entertaining as that sounds for Zim, Zim does not own any gun made out of paint.

Lenny: I'll buy you one next chapter. And I don't think Dib is waking up anytime soon either.

Zim: He's less annoying that way.

Lenny: Yeah. Oh, I think I started swimming at age...1 1/2 or 2. I forgot. And I love the outdoors!!...wow. We are oddly similar aren't we? -gets hit with plushie- Ow!! Uh, thanks. I guess. Anyway, next up is _**jellymaster: **_-

Red: Wait, WHAT?! SHE'S BACK??

Purple: Hi!!

Lenny: Just go with it. Maybe she'll go easy on you.

Red: Last time we met, she hit me with a METAL BAT!!

Lenny: Yeah well...here are her questions.

Red: I'm scared.

_**Yes! Jellymaster is back from her long voyage of DOOM AND FANDOM AND STUFF.  
But anyhow, onto my INSANITY! Could it be possible that...that  
Dangeval'slittleweiredo is more of a...more of an insane fangirl than ME,  
JELLYMASTER!? NO ONE SHALL EVER OUT-INSNAITY JELLYMASTER! NO ONNE!  
Red: How did you guys get so tall!? I must know the scret of getting super  
tall! I mean, I am, like 5"5, but that's not tall enough!  
Zim: How come if Irkens can't love, that you were able to show affection for  
Minimoose, hmm?  
Purple: EEK! I LURVE YOU! I know that isn't a question, but still; I LOVE YOU  
TALLEST PURPLE! -glomps him-  
GIR: Scream as loud as you possible can 'till you make everyone's ear drums  
all said!  
Tak: -teasing her in a sing-song voice- You didn't kill me! You didn't kill  
me! You didn't kill me!  
Gaz: In truth, how big is the GameSlave 2 exactly? I'm surprised that you  
guys can even lug that big 'ole honking thing around!  
-dissapears into a fog os smoke-  
MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
-notices she hasn't left before the snmoke dissapears and looks around  
awkwardly-  
I am, uh...YOU ALL SAW NOTHING! -jumps out fo a nearby window- Oh crud, I  
forgit that there's an evil dog in this yard! -gets torn to shreds by the  
demon dog- AGH! THE PAIN!  
I'll be back- AGH!**_

Red: Uh, I guess being tall is just in the DNA. -sighs in relief-

Zim: Minimoose was a sidekick...and a moose. WHAT FEELINGS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??

Lenny: Whoa, getting a little defensive there Zim?

Zim: Hmph!

Purple: Ummm...Thanks again for loving me so much...uh, yeah...

Gir: Yay!! I get to make noise!! -gets ready to scream REALLY loud-

Zim: AAAAHHHH!! GIR, SELF DESTRUCT!!

Gir: Hehehe, FINALLY!! -blows up-

Everybody: -sigh of relief-

Lenny: Wait, now the Gir fangirls are gonna track you down and kill you for making Gir explode.

Zim: Yeah well...Zim made the sacrifice. Although, Zim doesn't know why they'd want to kill him. Gir should be able to reassemble himself by the beginning of the next chapter.

Lenny: Oh. Well then your very lucky.

Tak: So what if I didn't kill you? I'll start up another kill list someday and kill you then.

Gaz: The GameSlave2 is about the same size as a DS. Not that big.

Lenny: See Red? Your still alive!

Red: Yeah but...what if next time-

Lenny: Oh stop worrying! Next up is _**A Spontaneous Person:**_

_**Hello all! It's me again, A Spontaneous Person! Anyways, let's get started!  
Zim: Let's see if your Earth smart: What fiction book is the chaos theory  
mentioned a lot in? If you don't answer correctly... -grins evilly- well, use  
your imagination.  
Tak: Hmm.. 7 tomatoes and 2 cherry tomatoes. I expected more to fit. But  
wait, did you use the tomatoes infected with E. coli? If you did, Zim's gonna  
get really bad diarehha. Watch out.  
Tallests: ...I dislike you.  
Gaz: So, who won the VPH tournament? I'm very forgetful, so... what were we  
talking about?  
Anyways, adios from America's next most wanted forgery artist!!**_

Zim: ZIM DOES NOT BOTHER WITH QUESTIONS AS EASY AS THIS!!

Tak: Then answer it.

Zim: Zim knows the answer. But do YOU -points at A Spontaneous Person- know the answer??

Tak: Uh-huh. I also expected more to fit. But sadly, I didn't use the tomatos infected with E.Coli. I'll have to pick those out next time...

Red and Purple: Why does everyone hate us??

Gaz: Don't bother me. I'm concentrating. -staring at the screen...not even blinking-

Lenny: Okay, next up is _**star3catcher:**_

_**Hello, I'm back for more questions!  
Zim: According to the Irken life-style studies I've been reading online, a  
green monkey idol that appears throughout the series is thought to be your  
possible God. Is this true?  
Tallest: Also according to my studies, it is a proven fact that some Irkens  
put their own DNA in a growth-tube, thus PROVING that some Irkens can be  
related. what do you have to say about this?  
Purple: I forgive you now... as long as you don't tick me off! Plus your the  
funny Tallest.**_

Zim: The monkey picture? That's one of the moniters I use to communicate with the Tallest with.

Red: I say...good for them. So what if they're related? Is that a problem for you?

Purple: Uh, okay. And yes, I am the funny Tallest.

Lenny: Red being Mr. Serious over there. Anywho, next up is _**xun468:**_

_**lol i'm new -waves- time for my question of DOOM  
Zim- how do you KNOW Dib is delicious? have you like, nommed on him or  
something? YOU CANT DENY IT! IVE GOT PROOF -plays clip from Girl Who Cried  
Gnome-  
Tak- you're awesome, but what dose the cord in your head do?  
well, bye -explodes-**_

Zim: YOU'VE GOT NO PROOF OF ZIM EVER SAYING SUCH THINGS!!

Tak: Thanks. And this is a mind control device. I use it on the weak minded to make them do my bidding.

Lenny: Why haven't you used it yet?

Tak: How do you know I haven't?

Lenny: Uhhh...O.o Moving on...next is _**Grogie13:**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm enjoying this very much.  
Tak - According to the first QftC, you had me on your kill-list. Am I still  
there?  
Zim - -prods him cautiously with a marshmellow at the end of a stick before  
throwing a microwaved, unwrapped Twinkie at his forehead- Yummeh!  
Red - Your voice is awesome. Then again, Tak's voice and accent totally pwn  
yours, but yours is still good.  
Gaz - You ever read a book? If ya did, what was your favorite?  
-Throws a rubber duckie at Purple- All I have for now. I'm about to crash in  
fifteen minutes. Later!  
Love  
Grogie13**_

Tak: No one is on my kill list anymore. I'll have to start a new one soon though...

Zim: -get prodded with marshmellow and then gets hit with twinkie- OW!! WHY MUST YOU DO THESE POINTLESS ACTIONS TO ZIM??

Red: Thank you. At least someone likes me.

Lenny: They like you for your voice.

Red: So? It's better than getting hit with a metal bat.

Gaz: I don't read. I play video games.

Purple: -gets hit with rubber duck- Ummm, okay...

Lenny: These are very random moments huh? Okay, next up is _**Steel Scale:**_

_**ME: Jack, You called ma a 'her'! I'm a 'he'! DON'T CALL ME A GIRL!  
Me: Lenny, if your brother does call me a girl ever again, let him know he'll  
be on my kill list.  
Me: Zim, now that I'm done torturing you, it's time for a new brand of  
torture, I'll save the torture for later though. Why didn't you destroy Dib as  
soon as you conquered Earth? Now he's just more annoying!  
Me: Gaz, here (holds out the game slave and the locker full of tiny people  
that worship Gaz). Anyways, how many people are on your kill list?  
Me: Tallest Red, I just thought I'd warn you, in one of my latest  
stories...you die, same with Purple, along with most of the tall Irkens, and  
Zim and Tak become the Tallest in the end, so anyways, sucks to be you.  
MUAHAHAHAHA!  
Now for questions from my mutated assistant, Minion!  
Minion: Tak, I'm a big fan of your work, keep up the good job, and kill Zim  
one day.  
Minion: Gaz, I need some advice. I really want to stop working for Steel  
Scale, seeing as I keep ending up bitten by something in his lab that makes me  
look worse then I already am now, but I can't because he's paying twenty  
dollars an hour, anyways, how the ehck can I get out of working for him!?  
Minion: Tallest, do you think after this story is done, you could send your  
fleet to kill Steel Scale, please? I'll pay you!  
Me: Shut it minion.  
Minion: MY NAME'S BRENT!  
Me: Yeah whatever**_

Lenny: Sorry about that. But sometimes, I can't help if my brother is blind...or just an idiot.

Zim: Zim wanted to destroy the annoying Dib-human, but the fic's author wouldn't let Zim!! If anyone, blame this author!!

Gaz: Cool. -actually to busy on her game to notice- I don't have a kill list. I usually just wait until the person I want to hurt is alone, and then I come in for the kill...

Everybody: -gulps-

Gaz: But so far, that's only been Iggins.

Everybody: -sighs in relief-

Red: Wait, why do we die?! Why are the greatest leaders always killed??

Lenny: Heh, you wish.

Tak: Thank you. And I will kill Zim one day. One day very soon...

Gaz: The only advice I can give you in situations like this is to haunt him when he actually kills you. That's the only logical thing to do.

Purple: Your earth money is really no good to us. So paying us would be pointless.

Lenny: Okay, next up is _**Zimmily:**_

_**Lenny: Heh. I'm glad you won't be trying to take over the story anymore. But HONESTLY! Why won't you fight Jack BACK sometime? Come on! Think of the penguins you could command...come on! (Not that I don't want you to win, Jack, .) but uhm...yeah. And since I know you're at least a little bit spazzy, why won't you incoprorate it into this story? C'mon! Spaz a little!! Oh, and you may have more...but are any as crazily dedicated as I am? -sticks out tongue- Gaz: Does it annoy you that no one has any interesting or worth while questions for you? Purple: Hello. Guess what? Red: Hello. You don't get to guess what. You're...red. :P Nah, jk. Purple & Red: Are all Irkens green? Zim: Hello, Zim... My question for you is: Why do you insult DIB'S head, when theoretically enough YOUR head is bigger! With YOUR ego, if that was your head physically, you'd never be able to pull it off the ground! Still love you. :P Jack: Heh. "You'll never shut me up!!" That is so true in many more ways then one. How do you manage to keep the whole cast here?Peace out, you crazy peoples. (Including Lenny.) (Especially Dib.) (And especially Jack in a seperate way then Dib.)**_

Lenny: Well, this is an exception. I have to take this story over cause Jack can't control himself. And I don;t fight back because Jack's got a...little...anger problem. Last time I ever fought back, he broke my arm. I'm NOT EVER fighting back if I can help it.

Red: Well, we all knew Jack was out of control. I say if he ever breaks out of the duct tape, we put him in a straightjacket.

Purple: Yeah...hey, have you noticed that Jack is in the word straightJACKet? Weird huh?

Lenny: Yeah, it's like he belongs in one. And I'll spaz during Halloween. I promise.

Gaz: It does annoy me. That's why I'm trying to ignore all of you with my video games.

Purple: What?

Red: Why can't I guess what?

Purple: What?

Red: What?

Purple: Ahem, yes. All Irkens are green.

Zim: Zim is not insulting the Dib-monkey's head anymore. Zim is insulting his giant potato stuffed nose.

Lenny: Does it make a difference? Your still insulting him.

Zim: Do you care if Zim insults him?

Lenny: Not really but,-

Zim: Exactly. AND YOU SHALL PAY FOR INSULTING THE ALMIGHTY ZIM'S HEAD!! Zim will...do something to you...one day...

Lenny: Jack feeds them. That's the only explaination as to why these guys are still here.

Red: Speaking of which, we're running low on nachos.

Purple: And curly fries!!

Lenny: I wonder why. I'll get more next chapter. Now, onto the last question from _**Zim'sMostLoyalServant:**_

_**Jack: I'll probably be sorry I asked, but what did you do for the 4th?  
Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off**_

Lenny: Jack tied a stick of dynamite to 4 bottle rockets, and then tied those together with -more or less- 50 Firecrackers. The explosion caused by this little stunt made our neighbors mailbox shatter in a million little splinters of wood, left a decent sized ash mark on the road, and burned away some of the front lawn. He was laughing the entire time -

Zim: -pokes Jack with a random stick- He probably won't wake up next chapter either. This is one serious crash.

Lenny: No, with my luck, he'll wake up next chapter and start yelling at me because I didn't try hard enough. -sighs- Oh well. Such is life. Dib might be up by next chapter though.

Zim: He's vulnerable now though!! Let the Almighty Zim blow him up!!

Lenny: Do you really want the Dib fangirls to come and kill you for killing him? Gir might be able to reconstruct himself, but Dib can't.

Zim: -mumbles under his breath about it not being fair-

Lenny: Here's hoping that I get to rule another chapter!! Until next time!!


	6. Chapter 6

Jack: So, your telling me that you did another chapter by yourself,-

Lenny: Only because we couldn't wake you up from your sugarhigh crash.

Jack: Hmmm...fine. I'll let you off with that. But at least I wasn't the only one asleep.

Dib: I wazn't aseep! obeydadib knocked me out...and I didn't even do anyfing!! --I wasn't asleep! obeythedib knocked me out...and I didn't even do anything!!--

Jack: We were both out cold, okay? Although I'm surprised no one has gotten that potato out of your nose yet.

Dib: Do am I. --So am I.--

Jack: Well, now that I'm awake, let's get this chapter started. Our first question comes from _**Ankaara666:**_

_**'Allo again.  
Dib: I hit you with a ham because I dun like you. You annoy the great Zim too  
much. And I called you Skandar in the second chapter, remember? I'm glad that  
it's sticking. Mwahaha! And your head is TOO very big!  
Everybody, except Dib: Isn't Dib's head giant?**_

Dib: Geat. Someone else who dinks Zim is amazing...and I'm not goin by da name Skanda!! --Great. Someone else who thinks Zim is amazing...and I'm not going by the name Skandar!!--

Everybody: Yeah, his head is giant!

Dib: -sighs-

Jack: Oh yeah, now I remember where Skandar came from! Y'know, that's a cooler name than 'Dib', don't you think?

Dib: NO!

Jack: I think so too. From now on, you are now Skandar!!

Dib, I mean, Skandar: Ugh...

Jack: Yeah, it's a nice name for you. Anywho, next up is _**star3catcher:**_

_**Red: WHAT?! YOU DARE SAY, "IS THAT A PROBLEM?" TO ME?! NO ONE DISSES ME!  
THAT'S IT! YOU GET THE CHAINSAW TOO! -pulls out chainsaw- LET THE BLOOD SHED!  
LET IT! AYAYAYAYAYAY!  
Zim: If a new type of alien that the Empire new nothing about came to Earth  
for like vacation or something, what would you do?  
Gir: I LOVE YOU! -hugs him- So CUTE! -glares at others- MINE!  
Gaz: If you had to choose between saving your Game Slave, or saving your  
brother which would you choose?  
Okay, that's it. But I've got my eye on you two Tallest... YOU HERE ME?! I am  
always watching you... -disappears  
in a flash of scary lightning-**_

Red: I wasn't dissing you, I was just- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! -runs away from the chainsaw-

Purple: Now you know how I feel!!

Zim: There are already aliens that the Empire didn't know about coming to my Dance planet. Zim doesn't care...as long as they pay.

Gir: I LOVE YOU TOO!! -hugs star3catcher back-

Gaz: I'd save my Gameslave. I'm sure my brother would find some way out of the situation.

Jack: Yeah, that's probably what I would do too.

Lenny: What caring siblings we have.

Skandar: Yeah, dell me about it. --Yeah, tell me about it.--

Jack: Okay, next up is _**obeythedib:**_

_**More questions! You're probably getting tired of me, right?  
Zim: If you dare kill Dib... Then I will send you to a very preppy demension  
where there is no return! And Kazuka is there... So you will get eaten. (If I  
must explain, Kazuka is a demon that eats all the life on planets and then  
destroys them. I sent her to a preppy realm.)  
Lenny: Well if Jack can't use Mr. Torchy... Then you go burn and freeze  
stuff... Or you can use this water pistol. But you're welcome.  
Gaz: You're welcome.  
GIR: You're welcome! Let's go dance to rave music!  
Both Tallest: I hate you guys. SO FEEL MY WRATH!- Takes away their snacks.-  
Dibby Do Da Do: Serves you right. And I better hear a yes... Or say good bye  
to this! -Holds up his new crop circles magenzine that he didn't get a chance  
to read over a volcano that was by your studio... Thing...- Sorry... But I  
must do violence cause my patience is growing thin. VERY THIN...  
Thanks again! Bestest wishes with tons of Fire and Sugar!  
Wolf 3**_

Zim: Uh, Zim does not wish to go to the preppy dimension...

Jack: ALL PREPS SHALL DIE!! AND I SHALL BE THE ONE TO KILL THEM!!

Zim: Ummm, okay...fine. Zim shall spare Skandar...for now...

Lenny: I don't burn and freeze stuff at random. But thanks for the water pistol. I could use it for something...

Gir: YAAAAAAY!! DANCE!! -Gir and obeythedib start dancing to rave music-

Purple: What did we do?! WHY OUR SNACKS??

Skandar: NOOOOO!! Ugh, OKAY!! Okay I will!! Just put da magazine down sowly... --NOOOOO!! Ugh, OKAY!! Okay I will!! Just put the magazine down slowly...--

Jack: Okay, someone please take the potato out of his nose soon! Subtitles are annoying...next up is _**Merdina:**_

_**Zim: If you could be Tallest for the day, what would you do?  
Red: So, the Massive is experiencing difficulties. Purple is going to be  
sucked into the vacuum of space... but so are the doughnuts. Who do you save?  
Purple: Seeing as you and Red are the Tallest, I'm guessing you're probably  
pretty attractive to Irken females. How many date requests have you had?  
Heh, I like how you blew GIR up before he could scream. I guess you learnt  
from the time I got him to do that, huh?**_

Zim: Zim would raise the entire Irken army just to look for and destroy Skandar!!

Purple: And that's why your not the Tallest.

Red: -back from running away from star3catcher- Okay, hopefully I didn't miss much.

Purple: Oh no...just obeythedib stealing all our snacks.

Red: WHAT??

Purple: Yep. And the reason is same as always; she hates us.

Red: Grrr...Lenny, you said you would get more snacks this chapter.

Lenny: Yes but-

Red: Well go get some more snacks!

Lenny: But-

Red: NOW!!

Lenny: Okay! Geez...-goes off to grocery story to get more snacks-

Jack: Red, just answer your quesion now.

Red: Oh right. Uh...Purple or doughnuts...Purple or doughnuts...

Purple: RED!!

Red: Okay!! I'd have to go with Purple. Without him, the peperwork would never get done.

Purple: seeing as you never do it anyway...

Red: Exactly.

Purple: We've had a few date requests, but no actual dates.

Red: No one really catches our eye.

Jack: Picky, picky, picky. Anyway, next up is _**piloneo:**_

_**Zim- I must know! Where is your nose? Or how do you 'smell'.  
Dib- Do you want your glasses back? Mom's buying me a new pair! /finally/ ,  
even though I wear contacts! .  
Lenny- Would you classify yourself as 'insane' or 'weird', or both? Because I  
know that after living with Jack, you can't be normal. . Normal is overrated  
anyways. And uh...do you like stars? Like the ones in space, not celebraties.  
-gags- I don't like those kinda stars...**_

Zim: Our antenae act as our ears and noses. It's pretty convienient.

Skandar: I fogot you even took my glasses. But uh, sue, I'd like dem back. --I forgot you even took my glasses. But uh, sure, I'd like them back--

Jack: Lenny is only insane during Halloween. I'd classify him as weird. And your right! Normal is overrated!! But moving on,we now have _**PivotDJ:**_

_**O.o I DIDNT GET MY ?s ASKED! NO JUST FOR THAT IMMA ABUSE THE CAPS LOCK  
BUTTON!  
Zim:-Pokes you in the head with my sword- Nyuh :3 -pokes you again-  
Dib: And Why do contacts burn ya eyes?  
As you can tell my grammar sucks sometimes**_

Jack: The poor caps lock button...

Zim: OWWW!! SHARP POINTY OBJECTS HURT!! OWWWW!!

Skandar: Uh, I don't know why contats bun. Why ar you asking me anway? --Uh, I don't know why contacts burn. Why are you asking me anyway?--

Jack: Random questions annoy you, huh Skandar?

Skandar: Random questions AND this name. They both annoy me.

Jack: Awwww, too bad. Next up is _**Steel Scale:**_

_**Me: Ok...Zim, who do you like the most out of the following: Yourself, Tak,  
Dib, Gir, the tallest, Jack, or Lenny?  
Me: Tak, i'm sorry to tell you this, but you lost a fan. Minion sort of had  
an...accident.  
Minion: (from in closet) IT'S NOT TRUE! I'M ALIVE!  
Me: You hear something? Anyways...Tak, if you had the choice of blowing up  
any planet, what would it be.  
Me: Red, sorry Red, but thats business, and business hurts.  
Me: Purple, personally, I think your the better Tallest, i don't think I'll  
kill you off in my story.  
Me: GIR..., um...what do you think of when you hear the words 'blue cheese'?  
Me: Gaz, please don't give my minions advice, Minion tried to kill himself  
yesterday so he could haunt me.  
Now for questions from the missing man of the hour, future haunting ghost,  
Minion!  
Minion: Tallest, I'LL PAY YOU IN JUNK FOOD! PLEASE HELP ME!  
Minion: Tak, I personally think ZATR is more ridiculous then Zim having a  
good idea. And what eye colors can Irkens have? I might mutate myself into an  
Irken in the future so i wana know what eye color i should use so Steel Scale  
doesn't recognise me.  
Me: I'm standing right here you know.  
Minion: Um...moving on. Gaz, thanks for the advice.  
Minion: Dib, I believe you about big foot using the belt sander in your  
garage.  
Minion: Gir...who's your favorite person/irken/robot/whatever?  
Minion: Now if you'll excuse, I have to escape from the Closet of Doom.  
Me: He'll be in there for quite a while then.**_

Zim: Zim likes himself and ONLY himself!!

Jack: Weird...

Tak: Did you just notice Jack?

Jack: Uh, no but-

Tak: Whatever. And if I could blow up any planet, it would be this one.

Everybody: WHY??

Tak: Cause I don't like any of you.

Everybody: Oh...

Purple: Yay! I'm not gonna die!

Red: Good for you. I still am.

Gir: Blue cheese? Ummmmmmmmmm...CHEESE IS GOOD!!

Jack: Cheese IS good...

Gaz: Just trying to be of assistance.

Red: We still don't know...we're not real big on helping outsiders...

Purple: How much junk food?

Red: Purple!

Purple: What?

Red: -sighs-

Tak: Irkens can have red, magenta, purple, or green eyes.

Skandar: Dank you! At east someone believes me!! --Thank you! At least someone believes me!!--

Gir: Hehehehe, I DON'T KNOW!! -giggling and dancing-

Jack: Uh, okay. Next up is _**Dead Chick Walking:**_

_**Hello! Skipping the lengthy preamble: Questions.  
Jack or Lenny: Why do people do random crap instead of asking questions?  
What's up with that?!  
Dib: What kind of music do you listen to? For some reason I just can't  
picture you just chillin in your room with a radio.  
Tallests: I don't hate you! Isn't that lovely?! Anyway, what does it feel  
like to be pretty much the most popular slash pairing? I mean...even fics  
without ZaDR have RaPR.  
Tak: Did you steal Nny's boots? Seriously, they look just like his...  
-DCW**_

Jack: I don't know. The QUESTIONS fic has gotten a little out of control...

Zim: It's been out of control the moment you posted the first questions fic!!

Jack: Hehe, right...

Skandar: I don' ave time fo music. I'm too busy wif my panomal studies. --I don't have time for music. I'm too busy with my paranormal studies.--

Purple: Yay! I don't feel hated anymore!

Red: I hate these slash pairings. They're so...wrong.

Jack: You got that right.

Tak: I didn't steal anyone's boots. I got these off of Irk.

Jack: I want boots like that. Anyway, I'd like to finish up the rest of the questions, but I got to start packing.

Skandar: You leaving somwhe? --Your leaving somewhere?--

Jack: Yep. Going on vacation for a little while to get away from you guys,- I mean, get some well deserved R&R. Be back soon!!

* * *

**Author's notes- **I won't be updating for awhile but as soon as I come back, this fic will be my first priority!!

**-RulerofFire**_**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile everybody but school has been real evil to me lately and in order for me to keep writing, I need to pass this year. So, until I can bring my grades up to at least high C's, i'm going on hiatus for a little while on ALL my stories. Plus, since I haven't updated in a LONG while, the questiong you all asked are pretty old. So, I'm going to start fresh. Send in all new questions when I announce I'm coming back...not now, when I come back. Again, sorry for this major set-back but if you want to blame something, blame school. School is evil...it should BURN!!

-**RulerofFire** -who is very sorry that he couldn't burn the school down. The Fire department stopped him...grrr-


End file.
